The Unforgivable Truth
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: What if all your memories of the one you loved was taken away, without you even realising it? Would you be drawn to them? Would you find out the Unforgivable Truth? It was the love that never died... until Alec got involved. T 4 Language and other things.
1. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. ****La très super Cassandra ****Clare does. Lyrics belong to 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Enjoy, review, and comment. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. Now let's get on with the story.**

Have you ever had the strangest feeling that you were being watched- that you're every move was being scrutinised by some unknown scientist with a microscope? Clary felt that every day, from the moment she woke up; to the moment she curled up in bed and slept.

It was a recurring cycle that she seemed unable to break free from, and it made her shiver, but she never told anyone about it. It was simply part of her life.

Jace Lightwood grew up in a troubled childhood, but everyone knew that. But sometimes Alec wondered if his bizarre behaviour was because of something else, something he had sworn not to tell Jace under any circumstances. Something that affected the way Jace Lightwood would live his life as a Shadowhunter if it came to light.

But it still didn't stop him bending the rules by keeping a close eye on Clary, just in case. After all, Magnus hadn't known how long the spell would last. But at the moment, she seemed completely unaware of the world surrounding her. And the shadows that were hovering...

* * *

"I can't believe it's the first day back I already want to leave." Clary moaned to Simon, who was absently studying a group of new pupils making their way across the front yard- too far off for Clary to pick out any details.

"mmhmm." He replied, not taking his eyes off the group.

"Yo! Simon, snap out of it!" he shook his head and grinned as he looked down on her.

"What?"

"Never mind." Looking at the group, Clary shivered again.

The school bell rang, and Clary walked into the building, heading straight for her new locker. A beautiful girl with dark hair had the locker next to her- Clary guessed she was one of the new students by the way she looked so completely lost when she stared at her timetable.

Clary didn't have time to help her, and she dashed off to registration, her bag slipping off her shoulder as she skidded through the door as the teacher arrived. He was the newest addition to the staff, a young, handsome young man with soft dark hair and harsh blue eyes. He was meant to be a qualified teacher, but unless you took Occult studies as an extra, it was unlikely you would ever have him as a subject teacher. His anthropology classes were only for the exceptionally gifted, both mentally and financially.

Or, if your mother insisted you are put on the list for the class. And for some reason, the school had said yes. So now, both Clary and Simon were doing the Anthropology of the Occult in school, instead of at a university like a normal student.

And having it first lesson, on her first day back at school was not part of the plan.

* * *

Alec could drone on for hours about demons and angels and why mundanes believed in it all, but Jace really didn't care. He was only taking the class because it was an easy pass- all he had to do was steal Alec's notes from his room when he was out with his warlock.

Instead, he focused his attention on the red headed girl who had coming flying into the room as Alec arrived, her hair escaping her braid, with a sketch book clasped under one arm.

She'd sat down directly in front of him, and next to an annoyed looking vampire Jace identified as the New York Daylighter, Simon. He was meant to have a mundane on his arm, and the beautiful red head was obviously her.

And of course, just to annoy the vampire, Jace was going to go on the hunt, and win the girl. As he always did.

It was just the way he rolled.

And Alec of course, saw that straight away.

But not for the reasons Jace thought.

Alec's first ingenious exercise was to get everyone to pair up and discuss what their beliefs were in regards to the occult. And just to make it interesting, he chose the pairs.

Making sure of course, that Jace was as far away as possible from a certain red head, and sticking him with Simon. Just to see how they got on now.

* * *

Clary found herself paired with the girl from the lockers that morning. It turned out she was the teacher's younger sister, and she had been forced into taking the class. She wasn't too happy about it, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Her brother was teaching her, and that was final.

Her views on angels were... interesting. Clary almost felt as if she could believe them- like she had once heard about them, and lived by them. She could see Simon was glaring at his partner, a beautiful lion like blond boy with mesmerising tawny eyes.

According to Isabelle, his name was Jace, and he was her adopted brother. And he was apparently an arrogant, self centred and sarcastic jerk. Clary could see that just form the way he held himself, like he was the king of his own personal world. He was the kind of the person she would draw as a Greek hero, like Odysseus.

After all, he did look like the kind of person who would expect a Cyclops to give him a present just because he was a stranger, and then eventually run the Cyclops' eye through with a stick.

Isabelle had laughed at that.

Clary, who had never been good at making friends, was beginning to grow close to somebody new. What was strange was that she felt like she had known Isabelle for longer than a mere hour- Jace and Alec too.

She shook her head and went to her art class.

* * *

Music was boring. It was full of people making noise and trying to look important, whilst the teacher sat back in her chair with her headphones in, blasting her brains out. And what made it worse was that the vampire and his friends were in the class, practising together.

In a quiet corner of the room (if there was such thing as quiet) a grand piano stood, looking dejected. Jace lifted the lid and ran his fingers over the keyboard, listening to see if the instrument was in tune. It was.

So Jace sat down to play, his fingers gliding across the keys as he lost himself in the music. The hour flew by like a passing high speed train, and Jace soon found himself being herded out into the corridor to join the hustle and bustle of the school.

Isabelle was waiting for him by his locker.

"You are not, under any circumstances going after the Day lighter's girl. She's too nice and I don't want to lose one of my only friends here because of your asshole behaviour."

Jace shrugged.

"I can do what I want Izzy."

"But not who you want. I'm not having it Jace. I'm not watching you leave behind yet another trial of broken hearts. Be sensible and nice for once Jace." And with that, she flounced off.

Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil.  
Violent inside, beautiful and evil.  
I'm a ghost. You're an angel.  
We're one and the same, just remains of an age.  
Lost in a day dream, what do you see?  
If you're looking for Jesus, get on your knees!

Enemy of mine, I'm just a stranger in a strange land.  
Running out of time, better go, go, go!  
Angel or demon, I gave up my soul,  
I'm guilty of treason, I've abandoned control.

Tonight...

The end is coming,  
everybody run now,  
we're gonna live forever,  
gonna live forever tonight,  
Tonight, Tonight.

The end is coming  
everybody run now,  
we're gonna live forever,  
gonna live forever tonight  
Tonight, Tonight.

The end is coming,  
Everybody run now,  
We're gonna live forever,  
Gonna live forever tonight,  
Tonight, Tonight.

The end is coming,  
Everybody run now,  
We're gonna live forever,  
Gonna live forever tonight,  
Tonight, Tonight.

The end is coming,  
Everybody run now,  
We're gonna live forever,  
Gonna live forever tonight.

Lost in a daydream,  
What do you see?  
If you're looking for Jesus,  
Then get on your knees!

Angel or demon?  
I gave up my soul.  
I'm guilty of treason,  
Abandoned control.

Your soul!

Jace liked that particular song, as he lay in his room listening to it. He mouthed the words to himself, and thought about how appropriate it was for his plan to win Clary over before a term had passed. She would just have to give up the vampire for him.

That was the way it worked.

Of course, he didn't think much about the rest of the words.

**Like it? hate it?**

**Leave me a review!**

**Bow Wow my friends, until next time...**

**Btw I'm a slow updater, for all you who don't know. Sorry about that.**

**MortalEnemies1234's Vikki.**


	2. A Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: okay, so I know you already know this, but I just want to make it clear... I don't own anything!**

**Thanks for reviewing, anyone who did. I really appreciate it, and I promise, things are going to make sense soon. Starting with this chapter.**

**It's time for a blast from the past...**

**Enjoy!**

Clary's muscles burned as Alec once again swept her exhausted legs out from underneath her and sent her crashing to the floor. Jace was leaning against the wall, his arm wrapped up tight in a sling after he was thrown against a wall last night.

Protecting Clary, of course; this was why Alec was so mad at her.

Alec thought that Clary was a dangerous thing to have around. She convinced Jace to put his life on the line (Izzy always said that Jace did that anyway, regardless of whether or not Clary was there or not) and distracted him, making them all more vulnerable.

Sometimes, Clary wondered if he would do anything to make her go away, to make Jace forget her. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Jace all the time, but of course, it wasn't that easy. Jace would just find another way to annoy Alec, and he couldn't keep running from the truth. Jace wanted to make Alec worry about him. It was like a game to him.

Sometimes, Clary would walk in on Alec telling Jace to send her away until she could act like a proper Shadowhunter. It stung, but Jace always refused, his shoulders set in a purposeful way that Clary knew all too well.

Every day, as she walked out the institute's doors, Jace told her he loved her, and he always sat by the door mournfully until she rounded the corner and could no longer see him.

Alec said Clary was making Jace soft, but usually Jace just punched him and stalked off to go find something to kill. Sometimes Clary wondered if her being there was affecting Jace in some way, but she couldn't tell, and he always told her she wasn't. But that didn't mean what Alec said wasn't true.

Jace pulled himself off the wall and held his good right arm out to her to pull herself up.

"Enough Alec. She's dead on her feet. I'll walk her home." It was the first time in months Jace had insisted on walking her home, but Clary was secretly pleased. She liked it when Jace walked her home, because he always had funny stories about the parts of the Downworld they saw.

* * *

Once Jace and Clary left, Alec made his way up to the library. There was a huge old book of curses hiding in the forbidden materials section, and Alec wanted to see what was listed. He suspected love was one of them. It destroyed many a good Shadowhunter, but of course, Alec was being rather hypocritical.

Sadly, making someone fall in love was not one of the curses. In fact, the book of curses had nothing to do with love. It only listed ways to boil the flesh off a living being without touching them once. And how to gouge someone's eyeballs out with a doll. And other things along those lines.

But there was one thing that caught Alec's eye.

_Forget_

_The worst curse the clave could ever inflict in order to punish one of the Nephilim is the curse that will cast them out with no sight, and no memory of the shadow world. They will forget all other Nephilim, or see those they call family as ordinary mundanes._

_They themselves will almost literally become mundanes._

_

* * *

_

Across the city, neither Jace nor Clary was aware Alec wanted her gone from their life.

They were wrapped up blissfully in their own world, of love, kissing and fighting and screaming in the rain. They were curled up on Clary's bed together, listening to Taylor Swift whilst discussing whether or not her mother was going to make it back before midnight.

Because if she didn't, she wouldn't check on Clary and Jace could spend the night. Not like _that_, more as in curled up together, just cuddling. Jace just wanted to hold Clary to the best his injured arm would let him. After all they had been through; he thought that he deserved that right, just for one night.

Clary had her head pressed against his chest, and he could feel her breath against his shirt, warm and sweet. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his good arm around her, listening the sounds of the night.

* * *

Magnus felt the curse, as strong as it was, as it swept over the world. He assumed it was the clave, and thought nothing of it. He didn't care what the clave were doing right at that very moment, because he was perfectly happy and didn't want to do any work. And of course, if he got involved in calve business, they would just have to find him something to do.

For Simon, he thought he'd dreamt of Clary as a Shadowhunter- she was just a mundane like he was before being turned. He couldn't even really remember how that happened.

For Isabelle, it was like Clary never existed- life simply went on exactly the same as it had before- shoes, clothes and parties.

For Jace, it was like his soul had been ripped in two. He was more of his normal self before Clary appeared- sarcastic, rude and generally annoying. To Alec's annoyance, he risked his life even more, pulling stupid stunts that he knew he wouldn't be able to pull off.

And for Clary, it was like the shadow world had never existed. She felt as if a part of her was missing, but she just assumed it was loneliness. After all, her mother was rarely around to compliment her daughter's artwork anymore, and Luke was always busy at work. Simon was the only one who had time for Clary these days, and even he seemed... different.

The reason why the New York Shadowhunters ended up at Clary's school was completely a coincidence, except of course the fact that Jace deliberately went to the demon bar and punched up a few, just for fun. And managed somehow to get them to spill about where they were planning their next major strike.

Apparently, the high school was hot topic.

**Review! Pretty Please?**

**Bow Wow!**

**Viki ;)~**


	3. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
